Universal Studios Manchester
Universal Studios Manchester is a Universal theme park located in Manchester, United Kingdom, and opened in 1991. Areas * Main Studio Entry * New York * Science Fiction City * Malibu * Town Square * Years Ago * Jurassic Park * Cartooniversal ** Classic Cartoon Lane ** Beat Bugs Garden ** Minion Park ** Springfield ** Krustyland ** Cartoon Network Land ** Goiky ** Greasepit ** Land of Ice Age ** The Great Valley * Nickelodeon Universe ** Slime Street ** Nickelodeon Boardwalk ** Bikini Bottom ** Fairy World ** Nick Jr. Village ** Royal Woods * Universal KidZone Wonderland ** Seuss Landing ** Camp Snoopy ** VeggieTales Movie Lot ** PBS Kids Playpark ** 123 Sesame Street ** Lazy Town * Universal GirlZone Wonderland ** Equestria ** Ever After High ** Monster High ** Barbie Land ** Winx Planet * Super Nintendo World ** Mushroom Kingdom ** Inner Space ** Splatoon ** Pop Star Playpark ** Hyrule ** Worldwide Odyssey ** Donkey Kong Jungle ** Pokemon City * Video Game Park ** World of Roblox ** Activision Multiverse ** SEGA Space Station ** Pacopolis ** Rabbids Land * The DreamWorks Experience ** Modern DreamWorks Plaza ** Far Far Away ** Madagascar ** Boovsland ** Classics Town ** Pqua, Ohio Rides Main Studio Entry * The Great ANIMATED Movie Ride (1991) * Cartoon Superstar Limo (1991) * E.T. Adventure (1991) * Jaws: The Ride (1991) * Universal MusiCoaster - A MACK Rides/Premier Rides/Intamin steel enclosed launched roller coaster focusing on The Beatles, Bob Dylan, Elvis Presley, Elton John, Michael Jackson, Barry Manilow, and Weird Al Yankovic. (2001) * The Mummy's Horror House (2002) * Waterworld: A Live Stunt Show Spectacular (1998) * Woody Woodpecker's Nightastic (1998) * Skull Island: Reign of Kong (2017) * The Fantastic World of Animation (1999) * Life Will Be a Musical (1999) New York * New York Musical Theater (1991) ** Beetlejuice's Rock and Roll Graveyard Revue (1993) ** Snoopy the Musical (1991) ** You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown (1991) ** Annie: The Musical (1992) ** Shrek: The Musical (2010) ** Sing: The Musical (2017) * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: Newt's Adventure (2021) * NBC Center (Formerly MCA Soundstage) (1991) * Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon (2018) * The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man (2001) * Dino-Squad: Mutant Attack! (2009) * The Secret Life of Pets: Lost in New York (2018) * Revenge of the Mummy (2005) * A Wild Ride Through New York (1998) * Traditional Pop in History - A MACK Rides/Premier Rides/Intamin steel enclosed launched roller coaster focusing on traditional pop artists. Science Fiction City * Men in Black: Alien Attack (2001) * Battlestar Galactica (2012) * The Incredible Hulk (1999) * Robocop: Protecting the Future (2015) * Bill And Ted's Most Excellent Ride (1994) * T2-3D: Battle Across Time (1998) * Transformers: Battle for the Allspark (2014) * Space Fantasy: The Ride (2014) * Outer Limits: The Flight of Fear (1998) * Pop Star Coaster - A MACK Rides/Premier Rides/Intamin steel enclosed launched roller coaster focusing on pop artists from 1980's to 2010's Malibu * Fast & Furious: Supercharged (2019) * Disaster: A Major Motion Picture Ride Starring... YOU! (2009) * Twister... Ride It Out (1999) * Dom Toretto's Speed Coaster - (2006) * Tokyo Drift Stunt Show (2005) * Rock Legends - A MACK Rides/Premier Rides/Intamin steel enclosed launched roller coaster focusing on rock bands. Town Square * Subway Coaster starring Steven Spielberg (1999) * Disco Fever - A MACK Rides/Premier Rides/Intamin steel enclosed launched roller coaster focusing on disco artists. Motown * The Magic of Motown - A MACK Rides/Premier Rides/Intamin steel enclosed launched roller coaster focusing on Motown artists on the Motown label. (1991) Years Ago * Rocket to the Moon (1996) * Classical MusiCoaster - A MACK Rides/Premier Rides/Intamin steel enclosed launched roller coaster focusing on classical music artists and film score composers. Jurassic Park * Jurassic Park River Adventure (1998) ** Jurassic Park In The Dark (2003) * The Flying Dinosaur: Pteranodon Flight (1998) * Mr. DNA's Midway (1998) * Dinosaurs Encounter (1998) * De-Extinction: True Story (1998) * Jurassic Park Discovery Center (1998) * Raptor Encounter (2014) * Camp Jurassic (1998) Cartooniversal Classic Cartoon Lane * Popeye and Bulge's River Rapids (2001) * Yellow Submarine (2001) * Planet Coaster: The 4-D Experience (2018) * Woody Woodpecker's 4D Magic (2003) Beat Bugs Garden * Beat Bugs 4D (2017) * Beat Bugs Rocking Roller Coaster (2017) * Beat Bugs Talent Show (2017) Minion Park * Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem (2015) * Super Silly Fun Coaster (2015) * Minions Trio Coaster (2015) * The Road to VillainCon (2016) * Freeze Ray Sliders (2018) Springfield * Bart Simpson's Skateboard Spin (2010) * Itchy and Scratchy: The Ride (2010) * The Twisted Treehouse of Horror (2010) * Stu's Disco Coaster (2010) * Kang and Kodos' Twirl and Whirl (2010) Krustyland * The Simpsons Ride (2010) * Captain Dinosaur's Pirate Rip-Off (2010) * Death Drop (2010) * Happy Little Elves in Panda Land (2010) * Krusty's Giant Wheel (2010) * Krusty's Haunted Condo (2010) * Krusty's Magical Journey Through His Mouth (2010) * Radioactive-Man: The Ride (2010) * Scratchy's Flea Dipper (2010) * Tavern on the Scream (2010) * Tooth Chipper (2010) * Tunnel of Love (2010) * Unoriginal Log Ride (2010) * Viking Boat Ride (2010) * Wet & Smoky Stunt Show (2010) Cartoon Network Planet (Formerly Cartoon Boardwalk) * Mojo's Robot Rampage! (Formerly City Twister) (1998) * Twisted with Bliss (2016) * The Powerpuff Girls Carnival Mayhem (Formerly Boardwalk Games) (1998) * The Amazing Ride of Gumball (2014) * Gumball and Darwin's Super Epic Homemade Roller Coaster (Formerly Highway Madness!) (2000) * Teen Titans GO! Rise of Slade (2019) * XLR8 (Formerly Cartoon Screamer) (2003) * Robin Flyers (formerly Leapin' Flyers!) (1998) * Cyborg's Junkyard Coaster (Formerly GadgetCoaster) (1998) * Beast Boy's Jungle Journey (Formerly ToonXpress) (1998) * Starfire Flight (Formerly FireFlight) (1998) * Raven's Azarath Boat Adventure (Formerly ToonSoaker) (1999) * OK K.O!: Level Up! (2018) * Let’s Play Sports! (Formerly Boardwalk Sports) (1998) * The Ride of Ooo with Finn & Jake (Formerly ToonFlight) (1998) * Finn Flyers (Formerly Jumpin' Jellyfish!) (1998) * Scooby-Doo: The Museum of Mysteries (2018) Goiky * Battle for Dream Island: The Ride Throughout The Series (2013) * IDFB: The Ride (2013) * Cake At Stake (2013) * Firey's Handglider Adventure (2013) * Leafy's YoyleCars (2013) * Dream Island - (2013) * FreeSmart's Jeep Escape! (2013) Greasepit * Out to the Race and Back (2018) * Buddy Thunderstruck: The Maybe Pile (2018) Land of Ice Age * Ice Age: Glacier Waterfall (2006) * Buck's Flying Dinos (2010) * The Virtual Reality Adventure through Ice Age films (2017) Great Valley * Journey Through The Land Before Time - A High Speed Dark Ride which is a clone of the versions at Universal Studios Williamsburg and Universal Studios Detriot. (1998) * The Land Before Time Flume Adventure- a MACK Rides log flume (1998) * The Land Before Time Energy Adventure - An attraction hosted by Bill Nye the Science Guy, and Michael J. Fox and Littlefoot and the gang, and mixed with a 45 min film and travelling dark ride, similar to the now-extinct Ellen's Energy Adventure. (1998) * The Many Adventures of Littlefoot- a dark ride. (2017) * Petrie's Flight- a roller coaster/dark ride that takes riders around Flyer Mountain and into a cave, where they meet animatronic versions of Littlefoot and the gang. (2006) * Dino-Vision 3D- a 1995 3D film. (1998) * Flight Through The Great Valley - An OMNIMAX Flying Theater Motion Simulator Ride. (2016) * The Land Before Time Midway (2017) Nickelodeon Universe Slime Street * Nickelodeon Blast Zone (2003) * Orange Streak (A GCI Wooden Coaster Roller Coaster) (2003) * Nickelodeon Studios (2003) Nickelodeon Boardwalk * Nickelodeon Slime Cars (Formerly Named Rugrats' Reptar-Mobile) (2003) * Nickelodeon 90's Wheel (2003) * Splat-O-Sphere (A S&S Space Shoot drop tower ride) (2003) Bikini Bottom * Bikini Bottom Theaters (2003) ** SpongeBob 4-D (2003-) ** SpongeBob 4-D: The Great Jelly Rescue (2014-) * Fiery Fist of Pain (2003) * SpongeBob SquarePants: The Super Mega Hyper Ultra Road Trip! (2019) * Spongers to the Rescue - An Intamin Multi-Inversion Launched Roller Coaster with 20 inversions, and based on The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. (2015) * Rock Bottom Plunge (2006) * Escape from the Haunted Condo (2003) * Mermaidman and Barnacleboy: The Ride (2003) * Mrs. Puff's Boating School (2003) * Jellyfish Flyers (2003) Fairy World * The Fairly OddParents: Wanda and Cosmo's MagiCoaster (Formerly Mini Woodie) (1991) Nick Jr. Village * Nick Jr. Live on Stage (A live show based on Nick Jr shows. These include Dora the Explorer, Paw Patrol, Bubble Guppies, and Blaze and the Monster Machines) (2014) * Blue Skidoo (2003) * Dora's Big River Adventure (Vekoma Shoot-The-Chutes) (2003) * Dora and Boots Sun Wheel (2003) * Dora's Dune Buggies (2003) * Dora & Diego's 3-D Adventure (2015) * Bubble Guppies: Guppy Bubbler (2015) Royal Woods * The Load House Loud Chase (A Ride Similar to Rock n Roller Coaster at Disney) (2017) The Wizarding World of Harry Potter * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey (2011) * Flight of the Hippogriff (2011) * Dragon Challenge (Relocated from the Orlando park.) (2019) * Harry Potter and the Cursed Child (2019) * Mythicarousel (2011) * Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts - A motion-based steel enclosed launched roller coaster dark ride attraction. (2015) * Ministry of Magic (2015) * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Forest (2019) Universal KidZone Wonderland Seuss Landing * Oh the Stories You'll Hear! - a stage show where one of the best Dr. Seuss stories come to life. Map Info:Experience the world of beloved stories of Dr. Seuss, starring your favorite Seuss charatcers. (2001) * One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish - a aerial carousel-style ride based on the book of the same name. Map Info: Take a musical spin around the sky in this musical ride (2001) * The Cat in the Hat - A dark ride based on the book of the same name. (2001) * Lorax's Tree Park - a playground based on the 2012 movie. (2014) * Caro-Seuss-el - a carousel with various creatures from the books of Dr. Seuss. (2001) * The High in the Sky Seuss Trolley Train Ride (2008) * If I Ran the Zoo (2001) * The Grinch's Adventure Starring Benedict Cumberbatch (2019) Camp Snoopy * Snoopy's Grand Adventure - A ride which is a mix of a motion simulator, launched roller coaster, and dark ride. (1999) * Charlie Brown's Kite Flyers (1999) * Wilderness Run (1999) * Linus' Blanket Flight (1999) * Sally Brown's Love Stuff (1999) * Peppermint Patty's Jungle Coaster (1999) * Marcie's House (1999) * Schroeder's Music of Magic (1999) * Flying Ace Ariel Chase (1999) * Violet and Patty's Gantry Carts (1999) * Franklin's Scavenger Hunt (1999) * Shermy's Adventure (1999) * Pigpen Roadsters (1999) * The Little Red-Haired Girl's Summer Camp (1999) * Woodstock Flyers (1999) Big Idea Land * VeggieTales: The Story Tour - a boat/dark ride features the characters from VeggieTales took guests through some of the memorable stories from the bible which were retold. (2016) * Larry-Boy to the Rescue - a junior sized roller coaster hosted by Larry the Cucumber as Larry-Boy. (2018) * VeggieCoaster- A steel enclosed family launched roller coaster inspired by VeggieTales in the House and VeggieTales in the City. (2018) * Christian Heroes - A MACK Rides/Premier Rides/Intamin steel enclosed launched roller coaster focusing on Christian music artists. PBS Kids PlayLand * NOVA Experience - A indoor interactive attraction based on the PBS series NOVA Theme: NOVA (2003) * Peg+Cat's Great Learning Adventure - An 4D show based on the 2013 PBS Kids show. (2016) * Liberty's Kids Live - an animatronic film/show based on the 2002 show Liberty's Kids and tells guests the history of America. (2003) * Cyberchase 4D - A 4D show based on the 2002 show Cyberchase (2004) * Thomas and Friends The Ride - A train ride based on Thomas and Friends. Theme: Thomas and Friends (2005) * Sodor's Steamworks Water Blast - A river rapids ride set in the Sodor Steam-works. Theme: Thomas and Friends Height restriction: 38" (2006) * Ryan's Big Coaster - A family launched coaster starring Ryan from Sodor's Legend of The Lost Treasure. Theme: Thomas and Friends Height restriction: 46" (2011) * PBS Center - an indoor interactive attraction dedicated to PBS television programs such as Nature, Hometime, MotorWeek, POV, etc. Theme: PBS TV shows (2003) * Go Country! - A MACK Rides/Premier Rides/Intamin steel enclosed launched roller coaster focusing on country music artists. 123 Sesame Street * Sesame Street Spaghetti Space Chase - A suspended dark ride (2011) Lazy Town * Lazy Town MusiCoaster - An steel enclosed family launched roller coaster focusing on Lazy Town songs. (2014) * Stingy's Mine Cars - A vintage car ride. (2014) * The Great Lazy Town Season 4 Ride (2015) Universal GirlZone Wonderland Equestria * The Funtastic World of My Little Pony - a 3D Omnimax motion simulator that takes guests on a rescue mission to save Spike from Discord. this attraction is very similar to The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera. Guests must be at least 40' inches tall to ride. (2014) * Journey Through Seaquestria - a water coaster/flume/dark ride that takes riders on a tour through Seaquestria, and dropping riders down a 75ft drop. this attraction is very similar to Journey To Atlantis at SeaWorld Orlando. Guests must be at least 42' inches tall to ride. (2018) * Rainbow Dash Flying Coaster - TBA. (2014) * Quibble Pants' New Thrilling Adventure - A motion-based trackless dark ride themed to Quibble Pants. Map info: Help Quibble Pants find his missing sunflower stolen by Discord in an accident. Ever After High * TBA (2012) Monster High * TBA (2016) Barbie Land * TBA (2011) World of Winx * Winx Planet - (2015) Super Nintendo World Mushroom Kingdom * Princess Peach's Castle Inner Space * Star Fox: The Ride Splatoon * Splatoon: Back to... Riding? Pop Star Playland * Kirby round ride * Wet play area Hyrule * Hyrule Castle attraction Worldwide Odyssey * Super Mario Odyssey: The 4-D Experience Donkey Kong Jungle * Donkey Minecart Coaster * Jungle play area Pokemon City * Pokemon Training Academy * Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 4D Video Game Park World of Roblox * The Wild Robloxian - A wooden roller coaster based on Roblox * Noob Blasters on Noob Hill - A shoot-em-up screen dark ride based on Roblox * Roblox: Bloxx Falls - A log fume ride based on Roblox * Roblox 4D - A motion simulator ride based on Roblox Activision Multiverse * Spitfire's Launcher - A steel launched coaster. * Stormblade's Flyers - A suspended roller coaster. * Dive-Clop's Soak-O-Matic - A MACK Rides Water Coaster * Crash Bandicoot's N.Sane Joyride - A steel wild Mouse spinning roller coaster Similar to Primeval Whirl * Spyro's Kingdom Quest - An enclosed Arrow Dynamics Suspended Coaster/Dark Ride (2006) * SpyroSpin- An interactive omnimover dark ride cloned from Islands of Adventure Florida. (2000) * Call of Duty: The Ride - An interactive dark ride based the game Call of Duty. * The 2600 Fly Back - A Zierer Wave Swinger based of the Original Activision games from the Atari 2600 Pacopolis * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures: The Ride Space Station SEGA * Sonic Dash Rabbids Land * Rayman Raving Rabbids: Bunny Hunt Experience * Rayman Raving Rabbids 2: The 4-D Experince * Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party: The 4-D Experience * Rabbids Go Home: Cart Dash * The Time Machine * Rabbids Land: Amusement Park Chaos * Pyrobang * In the Nile, Crocodile * The Princess of Bel Air * The Gift of Taking * Check Your Booty * Star Cheap Discovery * Octoblow * Cuperpillar * If You Can't Take the Heat * Totemslap * The Pirate's Precious Jewels * Lose Your Marbles * Ghosts Suck * Tunnel de L'amour * Wet the Bed * The Beanstalk Freefall * Elephantitan * Duckypaddle * One Ring to Buckle Them All The DreamWorks Experience Modern DreamWorks Plaza * How to Train Your Dragon: The Ride (2019) * Pandamonuim: Po's Kung Fu Adventure (2016) * Trolls LIVE! (2017) Far Far Away * Shrek's 4-D Adventure (2003) * Enchanted Airways (2006) * Puss in Boots' Giant Journey (2012) * Shrek's Merry Fairy Tale Journey (2013) * Puss in Book: Trapped in an Epic Tale: The Virtual Reality Experience (2018) Madagascar * Madagascar: A Crate Adventure (2010) * Madagascar Mad Pursuit (2013) * All Hail Exiled Julien: The Ride (2018) Boovsland * Home: The Ride (2016) * Oh's Intergalactic Dance Party (2016) Classics Town * Mr. Peabody and Sherman Time Travel Mission (2014) * Rocky and Bullwinkle's Airline Madness (2015) * Harvey and Gold Key's Boardwalk Games (2018) * Under Dog Coaster (1999) * Felix the Cat's fun Wheel (1999) * Dudley Do-Right's Rip-Saw Falls (2001) Piqua, Ohio * Go, George Beard! (2018) * Captain Underpants Flight (2018) Category:Theme Parks Category:Universal Studios theme parks